A conventional dry reed switch comprises a single magnetic blade which extends into a glass cylinder from one end and another which extends from the opposite end. The two reeds are opposed to each other in the center, or toward one end, of the glass capsule. To create a relay, an electrical coil is slipped over one or more glass cylinders but there is no additional magnetic closure. The magnetic system is essentially wide open and has a very large external air gap. As a result, it has a low magnetic efficiency which reduces the reliability and the sensitivity of the switching action. In addition, the switches used in such a relay are limited in that only magnetic materials may be used for the reeds. This precludes the use of many materials which might be preferred as electrical switching elements.